


holding out for a hero

by Nightshade (IcyPheonix)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Kidnapping and Rescue Kink, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/Nightshade
Summary: Yusaku is held prisoner by an A.I and Revolver has to save him, sex ensues.Or, Yusaku develops a rescue kink after being rescued by Revolver.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	holding out for a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I ended 2019 off with smut, and i'm starting 2020 off with smut.

Yusaku wasn’t sure how everything had gone sideways so fast. 

It was just supposed to be a simple recon mission for Revolver, then, before Yusaku knew it, he was surrounded by hostile security A.I. Unfortunately for him, the A.I easily overpowered him and he soon found himself slung over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes, wrists and ankles bound together and his duel disk confiscated. He screamed and thrashed, trying to wiggle and kick himself free. This only served to earn him a painful strike in the face and a gag to shut him up. 

The A.I were none to gentle with him, just about throwing him into the small cell and Yusaku hissed as he hit the stoney floor. The only consolation he had was that once he logged out he would be fine, or at least better off. But that would require getting free of his bindings, his cell and then somehow managing to get hold of his duel disk again. Something that at present was easier said than done. 

The door creaked open and for a moment he thought rescue had come for him, only for that hope to be shattered moments later. It was not in fact rescue but an A.I, one of the ones that had captured him. 

Yusaku shivered, the A.I’s faces were emotionless and expressionless, never changing no matter how cruel they got. Even Pandor, with her minimal expressions, was more expressive and emotive than these things.

Wordlessly, it strode over to him and raised a foot, slamming it into Yusaku’s side and pushing him roughly into the ground before pressing the same foot into his back. 

Yusaku whimpered through the gag, pressing his eyes shut in fear to avoid looking at it. None of the A.Is had come into the cell before, so what did this one want with him?

A hand grabbed the back of his head, pulling it off the ground while the other ripped the gag from his mouth harshly. 

“Talk.”

“Screw you,” growled Yusaku. The A.I responded by letting go of his head, sending it crashing painfully to the floor. He hissed in pain, turning his head to the side in an effort to alleviate the stinging in his face. 

“Fine, if you won’t talk willingly, we’ll force it out of you.”

A crackling sound came from above him and Yusaku twisted his head around to see sparks dancing around the tips of the A.I’s hand. Then it grabbed the back of his neck and a sharp, stabbing pain lanced through him. The nails on its hand were like claws, digging into his skin as it held him tightly. Yusaku screamed and thrashed, trying in vain to pull away from the blinding pain. He had a moment of respite then it grabbed him again, plunging its nails into his skin, over and over, each time sending a new wave of searing pain racing through him. 

Strike after strike and scream after scream, Yusaku thrashed against his bindings. Tears of pain burned in his eyes as he squirmed. It felt as if it were trying to rip his back to pieces with each strike it delivered.

Gasping and panting as he lay on the floor, Yusaku looked up at the A.I weakly. “Fine, I’ll talk,” he said. “Just, just please, don’t hurt me anymore.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

Yusaku shuddered as he lay on the ground, listening to the sound of the A.I’s feet on the floor as it walked around him.

“Now-” The A.I’s voice was cut off as something crackled through the air with a screech before exploding against the wall behind them. 

“The next shot won’t miss. Now keep your hands off him.”

Yusaku’s heart raced in his chest as he lifted his head to look around, he knew that voice, he’d know it anywhere. 

“Revolver.”

“You.” The A.I hissed, a flicker of emotion entering its voice for the first time as it glared at him. 

It took every ounce of strength Yusaku had to lift himself up and look around and analyze the situation. 

Revolver stood in front of Yusaku in the doorway to the cell, a pair of Magnavullet Dragons flanking him. While only a couple feet behind Yusaku stood the A.I, and a smoking hole in the wall where one of them had blasted it. 

“Don’t you move,” growled Revolver and Borreload, from somewhere outside by the sound of it, echoed his growl. Then, he turned his attention to Yusaku and his features softened. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he said before his arms gave out and he collapsed to the ground with a groan. 

“Yusaku!”

Revolver sprinted across the floor and Yusaku felt a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him up and off the ground. He collapsed against Revolver’s chest as he was picked up, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other under the back of his legs as he was scooped up off the ground. Yusaku closed his eyes as he leaned into Revolver’s hold, his arms a protective cage around him. 

“You’re safe now, Yusaku,” said Revolver, leaning down and kissing the side of his head. “You’re safe.” As he walked, Yusaku heard the sound of snapping fingers beside his head, followed shortly by a loud, deep roar. Then the building shook as something came crashing through and the last sound the A.I made was a garbled screaming sound as a blast ripped through the room behind Revolver.

“Let’s get you out of here,” said Revolver, holding Yusaku close. 

Yusaku reached out, hands still bound together, and grabbed the front of Revolver’s clothes tightly, he didn’t want Revolver to let go of him, to put him down. 

When Yusaku next opened his eyes they were somewhere else, no longer in the tiny cell and with no A.Is in sight. 

Carefully, Revolver set him down, the cushions squishing softly underneath him. 

“How do you feel?” asked Revolver, cupping his face softly. 

“Better, now that I’m with you,” replied Yusaku, looking up at him. “My hero.” He reached up and cupped Revolver’s face before leaning in and pressing their lips together. 

Revolver smiled against his lips and kissed him back, sitting down beside Yusaku. “You shouldn’t distract me, I need to check you over,” he said. "And get these off you," he indicated to the bindings on Yusaku's wrists and ankles before moving to remove them.  


“Mmm but I’m fine,” said Yusaku. “Besides, you deserve to be thanked for saving me.” He sidled closer, moving to sit in Revolver’s lap the moment the bindings fell away, and traced a hand along his cheek slowly. “You’re my hero, so let me thank you...properly.” He pushed Revolver’s mask up and off his face as he leaned in and kissed him again. “But, I suppose if you really want to help me you could, comfort me.” One hand on Revolver’s cheek, the other trailed slowly, seductively, down his chest. 

“Comfort you huh?” asked Revolver, catching Yusaku’s roaming hand in his own. “And how would you like me to do that?”

Yusaku’s lips twisted into something of a grin and he moved in Revolver’s lap, straddling him as he made himself comfortable. “Anyway you want,” he said, pressing their bodies close as he spoke. 

Revolver’s hands ran up and down his back and Yusaku shivered pleasantly under his touch. He was safe now, and in Revolver’s arms, nothing and no one could hurt him now. Revolver’s hand dipped into the small of his back, fingers tracing over and down his spine while the other came to rest on the back of his neck. 

“Well, you should at least let me give you a physical, make sure you don’t have any injuries we don’t know about,” said Revolver. “That A.I did get awfully physical with you.”

“Do I get to reward you after?” asked Yusaku, arms now hanging around Revolver’s shoulders. 

“If you still feel I deserve one after.”

Apparently satisfied, Yusaku detached himself from Revolver and dropped backwards onto the bed, landing amongst the pillows and sheets. “Go ahead, get physical with me, he said. 

“As you wish.” 

As Yusaku lay on the bed, Revolver crawled over to him so that the roles were reversed and he was almost sitting in Yusaku’s lap. Leaning over, he gently drew a gloved hand down Yusaku’s face, fingertips tracing along the curve of his cheekbones and jawline. 

“Ah, looks like you got hurt a bit here,” he said, running his thumb under Yusaku’s nose. 

“Yeah, it dropped me on the floor when I wouldn’t cooperate,” he said.

“Well, it doesn’t look broken, just a little bloody.” 

Revolver’s hands continued on down his body, tracing over the outlines of his muscles through his body suit. Yusaku gasped, biting back a soft whine as he squirmed under Revolver’s touch. If he was this good with his hands now, Yusaku could barely wait to find out what else he could do. 

“I’m going to have to take this off,” said Revolver, fingers playing with the collar. “I can’t give you a proper exam with your clothes on. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead,” said Yusaku, adjusting his position on the bed. 

Revolver smirked and slowly pulled the zipper down till it reached Yusaku’s belly, the suit falling open and exposing his stomach and chest. Deftly, he slipped one hand inside, dragging his hand up Yusaku’s body from his belly to his chest, causing him to squirm even more than before. 

Yusaku bit down on his lip, fighting off the urge to cry out and whine. His touches were so gentle and delicate, fingers gliding lightly over his skin in an almost teasing manner. They danced over his ribs and up across his pectorals and Yusaku’s back arched as he leaned into the touch, fingers gripping the sheets tightly. 

“Well, I don’t see any bruising, or feel anything out of place,” said Revolver, pushing the suit down and off Yusaku’s shoulders. “Although, you do seem awfully sensitive, this might require further investigation, just to make sure.”

“That’s because you’re a tease,” said Yusaku. 

“I’m just doing my due diligence to make sure you’re unharmed.” Bringing his hands up to Yusaku’s shoulders he deftly slid the suit down to his elbows before carefully slipping each arm out, one at a time. 

“You just can’t wait to undress me can you?” asked Yusaku as the stripped off suit pooled around his waist. 

“I told you, I need to make sure you’re uninjured,” replied Revolver again as he picked up one of Yusaku’s arms. 

Gloved fingers traced out small circles around the palm of Yusaku’s hand before he lifted it up and pressed his lips to it. He moved slowly, planting kisses up Yusaku’s arm, first on his wrist then on his forearm. 

Yusaku gave a shaky sigh as he melted under Revolver’s touch, his lips petal soft as they dragged along his skin.

“I see you’re unharmed here,” said Revolver, nuzzling against the inside of Yusaku’s wrist. 

“Of course, you’re the only one allowed to mark up my skin,” said Yusaku, shifting his hand to cup Revolver’s face. 

Revolver smirked as he released one hand and reached for the other. “I’m glad to hear it.”

He repeated his ministrations on Yusaku’s other arm, fingers gliding over his skin and tracing along the faint curves of his muscles.

“Are you done yet?” asked Yusaku. “It’s obvious I’m fine.”

Revolver quirked an eyebrow, “I thought you would have enjoyed this.”

“I am. But I want to enjoy  _ you _ . You deserve a proper thanks.” Slipping his arms free, Yusaku laced his fingers through Revolver’s hair and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. The kiss was hot and needy, Yusaku’s lips dragging against Revolver’s and prying them apart. Revolver for his part, let him and returned the gesture, forcing his way past Yusaku’s lips and into his mouth, drawing out a throaty whine from his partner. 

“Please, let me reward you,” whined Yusaku as their lips parted, his hands moving to Revolver’s chest.

“And how do you plan to do that?” asked Revolver.

Yusaku smirked and before Revolver could react, switched their positions, pushing Revolver onto his back and shifting to straddle his hips. One hand moved to cup his face while the other slowly dragged down his chest. As his fingers trailed down Revolver’s chest his outfit seemed to dissolve away, the pixels crumbling as if being erased by his hand. Yusaku stopped just under his belly button, leaving his saviour as topless as he was as his hand came to rest there and leaving his bottom half clothed and sporting a distinctive bulge.

“Like this,” said Yusaku, rolling his hips against Revolver’s as he leaned in so his lips brushed against Revolver’s ear, eliciting a groan from his saviour. “I’m going to show you just how grateful I am.” 

Revolver grabbed him by the hips, pulling him flush to his body as Yusaku’s hands trailed over his body seductively.

“Here I thought you wanted me to comfort you,” he said.

“Both can happen at the same time,” said Yusaku. “You can comfort me while I reward you.”

“I like the sound of that,” purred Revolver, dragging his hands along Yusaku’s sides, fingers slipping under the edge of his suit.

Yusaku sighed, “Oh, getting handsy are we? I suppose I should return the favour.” He kissed Revolver back, pressing their lips together as he drew his hands down his hips, the rest of Revolver’s white suit disintegrating in their wake. Feeling the fabric vanishing he slipped one hand down and between Revolver’s legs, fingers brushing daintily against his freed arousal and earning him a heavy groan from Revolver.

Then, pulling his lips of Revolver’s, Yusaku slid down against his body, kissing lightly all the way down, stopping just above his belly button. Lifting his head, he smirked slightly before positioning himself between Revolver’s legs.

“Yusaku what are you-?” Revolver started to ask, but got his answer as Yusaku swiped his tongue along his cock from base to tip, causing him to groan heavily as he leaned back.

Yusaku took his time, moving slowly and seductively to the tip before taking it in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it.

Revolver groaned, hands moving to tangle in Yusaku’s hair as Yusaku dragged his tongue across the head of Revolver’s cock, one hand still gently stroking him.

“Oh, fuck Yusaku,” he groaned, fingers digging in tightly, an act that only seemed to urge him on more.

Yusaku backed off for a moment, long enough to catch his breath, then he dove back down, this time taking more of Revolver in his mouth. His head bobbed up and down slowly, his lips and tongue making Revolver gasp and squirm under him, head thrown back as all manner of lewd noises escaped him. Suddenly, Yusaku felt his head suddenly pushed down, forcing Revolver deeper into his mouth. He whined, cheeks flushing deeply as he braced himself against against Revolver’s thighs, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

“Ah-s-sorry,” stammered Revolver, releasing Yusaku as soon as he realized what he’d done. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” said Yusaku, looking up at Revolver as he pulled back. “You just surprised me.”

“That’s what I should be saying,” said Revolver. “Didn’t know you were going to do that.”

“I suppose I’m just full of surprises,” said Yusaku with a grin, gently running his fingers along the length of Revolver’s cock, stopping to rub the tip with his thumb. “Guess eating all those hotdogs finally came in handy.”

Revolver coughed and sputtered, a noise like a laugh catching in his throat. “Yusaku! You did not just compare me to a-a hotdog! I should punish you for that.”

“I thought you were supposed to comfort me,” said Yusaku, walking his fingers up Revolver’s chest.

“I’m sure it can be both,” said Revolver, catching Yusaku’s hand and pulling him up and into his lap, his other hand settling in the small of Yusaku’s back.

“And I take it you intend to show me?” asked Yusaku, slipping his hands free of Revolver’s and looping them around his neck.

Revolver smirked as he grabbed Yusaku by the waist, fingers pressing in ever so slightly. “Perhaps.” Sliding one hand down he grasped under Yusaku’s thigh, lifting him up. “I intend to make you feel good, after all you’ve been through such a, harrowing, experience,” he said, lips brushing against Yusaku’s ear. “It’s the least I can do to make you feel better.” He swiped his hand down Yusaku's back and the rest of Yusaku's suit vanished in a flurry of pixels, leaving Yusaku as naked as he was.  


Slowly he guided his cock to Yusaku’s ass, teasing his hole, brushing against it as he watched his partner squirm, still holding him up in one arm.

“Revolver that’s not fair,” whined Yusaku, burying his face into Revolver’s neck. “If you’re going to fuck me then just do it.”

Revolver smirked, “As you wish.” Then he rather unceremoniously, dropped Yusaku back down and Yusaku yelped, digging his fingers into Revolver’s skin as he took the whole thing in one go. “Be careful what you wish for Yusaku, you just might get it.” He moved his hands back to Yusaku’s waist and legs, pulling them around his hips as he readjusted his position on the bed.

Yusaku bit his lip as heat and pleasure coursed through him as he moved himself up and down, riding Revolver’s cock. He couldn’t believe it had taken that long to convince Revolver to just fuck him, but god Revolver felt amazing.  


Revolver’s lips found his and Yusaku sank into the kiss, burying his hands in Revolver’s hair as he rolled his hips, sliding back down again. Revolver’s kiss was hot and deep, his tongue forcing its way into Yusaku’s mouth without even waiting for an invitation, swiping and dragging against his tongue and lips and the inside of Yusaku’s mouth. 

Yusaku whined softly as he kissed back, trying to invade Revolver’s mouth in turn, needy and demanding.

Revolver’s hands didn’t stay on Yusaku’s hips, one moved around to grasp his cock, pumping it almost as furiously as he fucked him, rubbing his thumb over the tip in such a way that it drove Yusaku crazy.

“Re...vol...ver,” Yusaku stuttered, forehead pressed to Revolver’s as he tried to catch his breath, the sudden rush of pleasure catching him off guard. 

“Don’t worry, all you have to focus on now is me,” purred Revolver, his other hand cupping Yusaku’s face and tilting it up to meet his gaze. 

“My hero,” he panted. 

“And I’m going to make sure you know how safe you are with me,” said Revolver, giving another sharp thrust. 

Yusaku keened and cried out softly, toes curling as he felt Revolver bury himself inside him again. He didn’t want it to stop, that fullness he felt when he took Revolver in all the way, he wanted it more. 

“So needy,” murmured Revolver. “I suppose, as your, hero, I should do my duty to make you feel good, shouldn't I?”

“Please, please.”

Then, Revolver pulled out of him and the next thing Yusaku knew he was landing among pillows again, flat on his back as he looked up at Revolver.

“It’s easier to see you this way,” he said, running his hands up and down Yusaku’s sides before grabbing his legs and lifting them over his hips. “Plus, then you can see better.” That was all the warning he offered before Yusaku watched as he disappeared inside him once again, this time easily settling into a comfortable rhythm. 

Yusaku grasped at the bed sheets, back arching with each thrust, his skin feeling like it was on fire. With gravity as their aid it felt like Revolver went in much easier than before.

“So sensitive,” mused Revolver, voice husky. He snapped his fingers and Yusaku looked up to see a pair of disembodied hands materialize from thin air, hovering over him. They looked exactly like Revolver’s gloved hands, except that they stopped at the wrist and seemed to move of their own accord.

“Revolver what are…?”

“I just needed, some extra hands,” he said. “There is so much I want to do to you, but I don’t have the hands to do it. Don’t worry, they’ll only do what I want them to do.” As if to demonstrate, one of the hands pushed a strand of hair from Yusaku’s face, tucking it behind his ear. “I’m sure you’ll find them, quite, handy.”

Yusaku bit back a laugh, “This is payback for the hotdog comment isn’t it?” he asked. “Either that or you’re spending too much time with Ai.”

“How dare you,” hissed Revolver, one of the floating hands flicking Yusaku's forehead in response.

Yusaku laughed again, trailing off into a breathy gasp as Revolver took the opportunity to pick up the pace and get back into the rhythm, having momentarily slowed down. 

The floating hands were light with their touches as they mapped their way out across Yusaku’s body, along his stomach and up his chest and sides. They found his nipples, teasing and pinching them softly, using just enough pressure to earn a whine from Yusaku as he was pounded into the bed.

“I didn’t even know you had a program like that,” he said, shuddering and panting softly. 

Now it was Revolver’s turn to smirk, “I guess I’m the one full of surprises now. The only thing you’re full of is me.” He gave another thrust and Yusaku threw his head back, fingers digging into the sheets tightly. 

While one hand continued to explore and caress Yusaku’s body, the other took up the job of working his cock, wetting it with the fluids that leaked out.

“Revolver...Revolver…” Yusaku repeated his name over and over, barely able to manage much more through the haze of lust the clouded his mind and vision. 

“God, I love you so much Yusaku,” panted Revolver, fingers pressing into his thighs as he held him firmly. 

“Oh I don’t doubt that,” sighed Yusaku happily, his cheeks flushed a healthy red. 

“And the way you take my cock, god you feel so good.”

“I could...say the same thing,” gasped Yusaku. “It feels so good, having you inside me like this.”

The floating hand exploring his body moved to cup his face, tracing a thumb over Yusaku’s bottom lip as Revolver leaned in close, silver eyes meeting Yusaku’s green ones. He pressed his lips to Yusaku’s, Yusaku sighing into the kiss as he released his grip on the sheets to grab Revolver. 

He wrapped his arms around Revolver, clawing at his back as he moaned, every thrust, every roll of Revolver’s hips driving him closer and closer to the edge. Between the hands tending to his erection and Revolver pounding him into the sheets his head felt hot and heavy with desire, barely able to focus on anything else. His skin burned at Revolver’s touch, only making him crave it more, he couldn’t not want it-want him, now.

Revolver’s name was all he could manage, though it didn’t seem that Revolver was any better off, stuttering out Yusaku’s name, and sometimes not even that, instead making nothing more than pleasured moans and gasps.

Yusaku dug his nails into Revolver’s back as a wave of pleasure washed over him, his head tilted back as he cried out in ecstasy as his vision went spotty from the overwhelming sensation, the heat and tense feeling that had been building up all suddenly released at once. 

Revolver groaned and shuddered, collapsing against Yusaku as his own release came shortly thereafter. His breath came out in heavy pants, warm against Yusaku’s skin as he nestled into the crook of his neck, having released the hold he’d had on Yusaku, allowing them both to collapse on the bed.

For a time they just lay there, twisted in each other’s arms and breathing hard, spent and exhausted, content to lay there as the blissful feelings washed over them.

“God, that was..”

“Yeah.”

“Glad I suggested this yet?” asked Yusaku, lazily running a hand through Revolver’s hair.

Revolver sighed, leaning in to nuzzle him as he lay against Yusaku’s chest. 

“I knew you’d enjoy it, I’m pretty sure rescuing me is like, hardwired into you.”

Revolver chuckled, “Well, you do seem to be predisposed to getting into trouble, so someone has to save you.” He pushed himself into a sitting position and reached for Yusaku’s hands, fingers dancing along his wrist and arm. “Are you sure that you’re alright?” he asked.

Yusaku frowned, “Of course I’m fine, why do you keep asking?”

“Well, it’s just that you took a while to...safeword for me.”

Ah, so that was what it was about.

When Yusaku had first proposed the idea of a ‘kidnapping and rescue’ sort of roleplay, Ryoken had been understandably apprehensive about the idea. On top of it requiring a lot of set up and preparation, it also came with some risks, such as the scenario going to far or someone getting hurt, and even just coordinating something as simple as when Ryoken should step in to ‘save’ Yusaku. To soon and the thrill wouldn’t be there as it would be over before it could begin, but to late and Yusaku might not be in any shape for anything afterwards and the mood would be ruined that way. So they came up with a compromise, something for Yusaku to say that would signal for Ryoken to come and save him.

‘I’ll talk’ that had been the chosen words that would signal for Ryoken, in the guise of Revolver, to come swooping into save Yusaku from his captor and tormentor, which in this case had ended up being an A.I programmed by Ryoken. The only other option would have been to involve a third party in all this and neither of them was sure they were that comfortable talking about their kinks with their friends. Yusaku figured that Ai or Specter could _probably_ be persuaded to take part, but Ai might not want to give him back and Specter...well Yusaku wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to him about this sort of stuff. It was Specter after all.  


“I was about ready to call it off you know,” said Revolver, squeezing Yusaku’s hand gently.

While Yusaku had the most control of the situation, if Ryoken had thought the situation was getting out of hand or that Yusaku could not handle it anymore, or if it actually had gotten out of hand in some way, he was given permission to stop the simulation, as that’s all it really was, at any time. That was the second part of the compromise, if at any point Yusaku’s state seemed compromised or unfit then Ryoken could step in and end it all. While Ryoken wanted to indulge Yusaku, he also didn't want to trigger him either.  


“Is that why you were obsessively checking me over after you rescued me?” asked Yusaku.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright, that you were still in the right frame of mind to continue after that. Of course, considering your eagerness to jump my dick it’s safe to say you were fine.”

Yusaku laughed, “Well, you were taking too long to get on with it. You were acting like I had been in actual danger, instead of sweeping me off my feet to ravish me. It knocked me around a little bit but I think I’ve had worse tripping on stairs.”

Revolver sighed, continuing to run his fingers over Yusaku’s wrist. “And you’re sure that the pain setting wasn’t to much?” he asked. “It certainly looked painful.”

“It was fine,” said Yusaku.

Despite what it had all looked like, none of it had been real. That was one thing that Ryoken had put his foot down about as he didn’t want Yusaku to get hurt or worse, actually triggered, especially after Yusaku made the suggestion of having his captor use electrocution during the interrogation section. Given Yusaku's history with such a thing, Ryoken was rather concerned that such a thing might actually trigger Yusaku. 

So he wasn’t actually being electrocuted, instead it was no more dangerous than the shock received from a hand buzzer, a painful vibration with some noise and visual effects really. It stimulated his nerves and tricked his body into thinking it was being shocked, while avoiding the dangers that came with actual electricity. And when the A.I had been beating him none of the strikes were actually strong enough to hurt him, (though being dropped on his face had actually stung a little bit) the pain once again came from the program, tricking his body into thinking it had been hurt and simulating pain and injuries.

“If anything, it could have been a bit higher.”

Revolver raised an eyebrow, “Oh? What’s this, a masochistic side to you?”

Yusaku flushed, “N-no. It just, it would make the relief that comes from being saved and released from that all the sweeter.”

“I’ll think about it, in the meantime it stays as it is.”

Yusaku sighed, he supposed he could live with that. Of course, he was just glad that Ryoken had even agreed to go through with the whole thing in the first place.

When Yusaku had first proposed the idea to him Ryoken hadn’t been so sure. On top of there being a lot of logistics to work out, like how Yusaku was supposed to be kidnapped and by who and where, there was the real issue of things going wrong, in more ways than one. After all it involved Yusaku being abducted and held against his will, something he HAD experienced before and the idea of putting him through that again, even if in a controlled fantasy, didn’t seem to appeal to Ryoken. In fact he couldn't figure out why it appealed to Yusaku, why would he want to willingly put himself in that sort of situation?  


Logistics wise they ended up settling on using a combination of Real Solid Vision and the VR system to set up a sort of hologram room and a programmed scenario. The AI was just that, a computer program with strict parameters for what it could and couldn’t do, that way any risk was minimized. Though, the extra hands that Revolver had conjured up were a bit of an extra surprise, not that Yusaku was complaining.

Everything else though had taken a lot of reassurance from Yusaku that he would be fine and that he truly did want to go through with this, that it could even be good for him. As he put it, it was taking a situation that had harmed him and placing the power in his hands this time. In the end he did agree to it, but only after many, many rules and precautions were taken, which was fair enough in Yusaku’s eyes.

“Besides, I knew I wasn’t in any danger and that you would come and save me,” said Yusaku, pushing himself into a sitting position. “That’s why I waited before signalling for you as well. I knew I could handle it.” He slipped his hand out of Revolver’s grip and cupped his face. “What about you? How was it for you? Getting to play my wonderful knight in shining armour.”

Revolver smiled, leaning slightly into Yusaku’s hands. “Well, you weren’t wrong about saying that I would enjoy getting to rescue you and crush your kidnapper,” he said. “That was fun, even if it was a virtual creation.”

“So, back at the beginning, did you really need to summon Borreload?”

“Absolutely.”

“Seems like a little overkill to me,” said Yusaku.

“But...if you had taken any longer to call for me, I was going to step in. I don’t like seeing you being hurt, it makes me feel helpless.”

Yusaku smiled softly and leaned in and kissed him, “But you’re not. After all, the whole point is that you make me safe, you see me in danger and you make me safe again. Maybe blow up whoever was hurting me if that helps you. And at the end of it all, I am safe, with you. And I’ll always be safe with you.”

Now it was Revolver’s turn to blush. “You’re getting mushy on me Yusaku.”

“Maybe, but it’s true and you know it. Besides, it helps in a way, for me anyways.”

“Hm?”

“Like I told you before, I’m taking something that hurt me, and putting the power in my hands now. I decide when it stops and starts. So, thank you for indulging me.”

“Anything for you love,” said Ryoken. “Which means, it’s time to end the simulation and take care of you.”

He snapped his fingers and everything began to dissolve around them, returning the room to its natural, unmodified state. Yusaku’s duel disk was sitting on a small table and their clothes were scattered around them in a rumpled mess. Revolver’s silver and red hair gave way to soft, snow white hair as the ‘Revolver’ guise dropped and he returned to being Ryoken once again.

The entire thing, from the kidnapping to what followed had taken place in the same room, they had just gotten creative with the programming and VR system. The duel disks had been so they could log in and start the program, after that it was almost as if they had been in Link VRAINS itself. Which they had, to a degree.  


“I took the liberty of setting things up before hand,” said Ryoken, swiftly gathering Yusaku up in his arms.

How Ryoken still had the strength to walk and carry him, Yusaku wasn’t sure, but he sighed and leaned against his chest as he was carried to the house and to a waiting bath. Tiny furls of steam rose from the surface as the water bubbled invitingly.

“How is it still warm?” asked Yusaku.

Ryoken just smiled, “I have my ways.”

Yusaku sighed pleasantly as Ryoken lowered him into the water, the warmth cocooning him like a blanket. The water jets bubbled around him comfortably, like a gentle massage against his tired and sore limbs.

Then, Ryoken picked up a washcloth and began to gently wash Yusaku. His touches were light and soft, drawing slow, lazy circles on Yusaku’s skin even as he sunk into the tub till the water reached his neck. He moved over his arms, his chest and back, just dragging the cloth in gentle, slow patterns across Yusaku’s skin, earning him light sighs from his partner. Sponging him down with the cloth was less about actually washing Yusaku and more about helping him to relax and come down from the high and excitement of everything he’d been through. Ryoken's other condition to going through with this was that he be allowed to provide Yusaku with the aftercare of his choice once it was all done.  


“Maybe you should join me in here,” murmured Yusaku. “The water’s lovely and there’s plenty of space.”

“Are you sure? This is supposed to be for you.”

“Please? I’m sure you could use some relaxation as well,” said Yusaku, reaching for his hand. 

“Alright, if you insist.” Ryoken stood up and climbed into the tub, sitting down across from Yusaku. He shifted closer to Yusaku to continue wiping him down with the cloth, their legs tangling together in the process. 

Eventually, Ryoken clambered out of the tub, bringing Yusaku with him. He towelled him off gently, then himself, before wrapping the both of them in thick, fluffy bathrobes.

Warm and dry they retreated to Ryoken’s bedroom, the actual bedroom and not the previously used VR room, and collapsed on the bed, Yusaku snuggling into Ryoken’s arms. 

Ryoken ran one hand through Yusaku’s hair lazily as they lay there, the other roaming across his back in lazy circles, Yusaku’s eyes drifting closed.

“Thank you, again, Ryoken,” he murmured. “This was, wonderful.”

Ryoken smiled, pressing a kiss to Yusaku’s forehead. “I’m glad this was good for you. Now just rest and relax, you’ve earned it.”

Yusaku smiled and curled into his arms, sighing happily as Ryoken’s touches soothed him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i realized that the set up they had was basically like the holodeck from Star Trek but idk how to explain it w/o actually using those words. So yeah. they made their own holodeck sort of thing and used it to fuck.


End file.
